Alone I Break
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! SEQ. to Anarchy! Yami is in a fight to stay with Solomen and Yugi. What terrors did he go through to just go home? One-Shot!


I do not own YGO. Many of you wanted a Seq. At first I wasn't goin' to do one but then Yami,Yugiwannab gave me a good idea for the next part. This is a Seq. to Anarchy. Thanks Yami, Yugiwannab. In this fic Yami is 15 ok? ENJOY!

It has been a half a year since that horrible/wonderful day. The day Yami was beaten and probably might have been killed and the day Yami met Yugi and Solomen. Right now it was Yugi's 6th birthday. Yami and Solomen had planned on taking Yugi to the park and invite some of his friends from school. Yugi was prancing around the house screaming at the top of his lungs. Yami was in the kitchen with Solomen talking about the plans.

"I think it's a great idea." Yami smiled. He had been doing a lot of that since he arrived there. Solomen now thought is would be strange to not see a smile on Yami face. It was plastered there.

"So who all are you going to invite?" Yami asked.

"I'll let Yugi decided that." Yami nodded.

"I can get the party supplies." Solomen smiled and nodded.

"Good plan my boy. Why don't you take Yugi with you?" Yami smiled and nodded.

"Sure why not?"

"Ok so the party will be later today. YUGI! Will you please come in here for a second?" Yugi ran into the room.

"Yeah Grandpa?"

"Now can you tell me who you want at your party so grandpa can call them?" Yugi nodded and shouted out names. Yami and Solomen chuckled. Solomen quickly scribbled down names. "Ok Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Marik, Malik, Tristan, Tea, and Serenity is that all?" Yugi nodded. "Ok Yami get enough for 10 children. You can get some extra incase we have some parents. Ok." Yami nodded.

"Are you saying I'm a child." Yami asked pouting slightly. Solomen smiled and pushed Yami out the door.

"You pout like one." Solomen said chuckling and handing him the money. "Now go get the supplies we don't have all day." Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand and they made their way to the store. After picking out supplies Yami headed over to the cake and party candy isle. Yugi squealed with glee as he picked his favorite out. Yami smiled as they made there way to the check out lane. One their way home Yugi happily carried the candy and other supplies while Yami carried the cake. Yugi ran in circles around Yami. Once arriving at their home Yugi rushed to show his grandpa what candy they got. "Looks like we'll have enough for 100 birthday parties." Solomen said chuckling.

Once arriving at the said park and setting up the party guest started to arrive. Yugi was now playing with all of his school friends while Yami and Bakura help set the cake out and other plates and drinks.

"Come on Yugi time for cake!" Solomen shouted.

"Cake YEAH!" Yugi ran over to the table with the rest following him.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles." Yugi nodded and thought.

"I don't really have a wish. I have everything I ever wanted. I have a big brother and a grandfather. That's all I really wanted. Can I save it?" Solomen chuckled and nodded.

"Sure why not?" Yugi nodded happily and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. Yami came behind Yugi and hugged him.

"Happy 6th birthday little bro." Yugi smiled and hugged him back.

While the rest partied two policemen came over to the party.

"Is there a Yami present here?" One asked. Yami looked up at his name. Yami was about to say something when Solomen interrupted.

"Maybe what would you like from him?"

"We need to talk to him."

"Ok." Solomen said cautiously. "Yami please come here." Yami nodded and walked over. Other parents, that stayed with there children, watched. They asked Solomen what was going on and he said he didn't know.

"What would you like? Please hurry we were just about to smash the piñata." Yami said smiling slightly. The police smiled and gestured for him to follow them. They walked over to the police car.

"Your father was set free yesterday afternoon." Yami looked shocked. "Since Solomen is not completely your guardian you will have to come with us until we get this figured out. Your father wants custody of you." Yami looked away soaking in all that was said.

"Is there a chance?" Yami looked up at the officers. "Is there a chance he will get custody of me?"

"Highly."

"WHY! After what he did? How come I was punished for at least 14 in a half years and he only gets a half a year!"

"There will be a court date."

"No you're not listening to me!"

"We understand but that's not our choice to make. We just came to pick you up." Yami looked down.

"Where will I go?"

"Probably to another foster home."

"Why can't I stay here then?"

"I'm sorry we can't answer that." Yami was about to yell again when he was interrupted.

"Big brother?" Came a small voice. Yami felt a tug on his shirt. "Are you going to watch me hit the puntata?" Yami looked at the cops. They nodded.

"We'll wait here 'till after the party." Yami looked down.

"Thanks." Yami whispered. Yami smiled down at Yugi and lifted him. "Of course I'm going to watch you. Come on lets go." Yugi smiled as Yami lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Yami?" Solomen asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'll tell you in a minuet." Solomen nodded. He watched Yami race Yugi over to the gang and help all the children with there game. He walked over to the officers.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry that is between Yami and the system." Solomen argued saying if it was for Yami's health he needed to know. The police officers refused any information.

"Gramps." Solomen turned around. "Thanks for trying but I'll be fine." Yami said with his head hung in defeat.

"No no no son keep your head up. We'll get you back." Solomen said walking over to Yami and hugging him. "I don't know what's going on but I'll get you back I promise." Yami looked sorrowful at Solomen.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Yami said as a small tear made its way down Yami's face.

"Look at me." Yami lifted his head and looked into Solomen's eyes. "I swear I'll get you back. I just want you to be happy."

"Then stay safe." Yami said turning around and walking to the police car. "I love you." Yami whispered so Solomen could hear.

"We both love you Yami. Don't you worry we'll get you back."

"Big brother? Grandpa where is brother going?" Yugi started to make a break for Yami when he felt himself restrained by his grandfather. "Grandpa what are you doing? Big brother where are you going! Big brother! Please come back!" Yugi burst into tears.

"Shhh...Yugi we'll get him back. I promised him and you we will."

Yami watched Yugi try to reach him. Yami felt his heartbreak as he saw Yugi be restrained by his grandfather.

The police officers looked at Yami through the rear mirror. Yami had fallen asleep on the long ride to a foster home. When the car stopped Yami was suddenly jerked forward snapping him awake.

"Here we are." Yami grumbled something as he got out of the car. "Yami met the Kato's." Yami only nodded. This was the beginning of hell for Yami. Yami stepped into the house. On the outside it looked like any other home. But on the inside there was beer bottles strewn around along with needles. It surprised Yami that the officers didn't notice this or maybe they just ignored it.

"Welcome to your new home." Mr. Kato said sending chills up Yami's spine. Over the next weeks Yami was forced into different homes. Never staying in one long enough to get to know them or any neighbors. But what the police didn't see or refused to see was what went on behind closed doors. Yami was often starved and forced to do hard and grueling chores. Always saying 'My house my rules' or 'If you're going to live in my house you will do some work'. Yami often went to sleep cold and alone.

"Come on Yami it's time to get ready for the court to see if you will be living with your father or the Moto's." Yami smiled. It had been a long time since he smiled. It had taken them 2 in a half months to get the court evidence and supplies sorted out. If some one really looked at Yami I mean really looked at him they would see the old man trapped in this young body. The sags under his eyes. How at the mention of the Moto's name his eyes brightened from the dull crimson color that was from the months in darkness and pain.

"Yami did your father ever hurt you?" The man kept asking but he never listened.

"Yes I already told you."

"No you say no my father never hurt me. Get it right and you will get to go home." Yami sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Why would I lie like that?" Yami huffed. The room was dark and cold. The painful interrogation between Yami and the man seemed to get no where.

"It's not a lie. You are lying aren't you Yami!" Yami was so confused. The months of tiredness and pain were blocking all his senses. He just wanted Solomen to hold him like before. To laugh with Yugi while watching movies. "Do you really think they want a murderer like you!" He asked harshly.

"I just want to go home." Yami whispered.

"Then tell the truth!"

"I AM!"

"We can do this all night." Yami shivered as the room temperature dropped.

Yami had got on the man's last nerves. He punched himself over and over again. Yami watched in confusion and horror. Then the man walked to Yami and shoved Yami against the floor. Yami struggled back.

"Guard!" The guard fumbled with the keys and opened the door. "He's out of control he's trying to kill me." The guard quickly grabbed Yami away from the interrogator. Yami was forced into a cop car. He was taken to juvenile detention center for attempt in murder. It happened so fast Yami didn't know what hit him. Yami now sitting in a cold prison cell arms wrapped around himself. 'Not here not again.' Yami thought over and over again. The court date was set three weeks later. Yami had gone through prison time and tortuous interrogations over that time.

"Will you all rise before the great judge Wilson." Everyone stood up. The judge sat at the stand.

"You may be seated." Everyone sat. "The case between Kevin Sato and Yami Sato. Case number 102." Solomen sat in the crowed trying to see Yami. Yami was then dragged out in an orange jump suite in chains. The guard also pulled up Yami's sleeve and injected Yami with something. Solomen looked worried. Yami's poster wasn't good and his once tanish skin was now a sickly yellowish white.

"I'd like to call Yami Sato to the bench." The guard roughly grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him over to the bench then shoved him to sit down. The judge looked worried at the young teen.

"You don't have to be so rough sir." The judge said sternly. The guard only nodded.

"Yami do you swear to tell the truth? The whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes sir." Yami said like a robot. Whenever he talked it was like he had practiced it over and over again that it had lost it's meaning. Kevin's lawyer smirked. Unknowing to any one he had paid the intergator to do that to Yami.

"Did your father ever hurt you?"

"No sir." Yami said still keeping his eye on the ground. Solomen looked shocked. There was something different about Yami.

"Would you like to go live with him again?"

"Yes very much sir." Yami's lawyer also looked shocked to. She had not known about these secret intergation sessions.

"Objection your honor. It's obvious he was told to say that." The judge looked curious.

"But ma'am isn't this your client?"

"Yes would you please let me have a word with him? As you know he wasn't in a safe environment and something obviously happened when I wasn't there." The judge agreed. "Come here Yami. Lets go into another room. Ok?" Yami didn't move.

"Mr. Sato would you like to take a breather?" The judge asked. Yami didn't respond.

"Your honor my I speak?" Some one said from the crowed.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Solomen sir. I used to be Yami's grandfather until he was taken away. And his little brother Yugi is out side this room. Can I please talk to him?"

"I don't know."

"Please you must understand. When he was with me he always had a smiled plastered on his face. Something happened to him. He used to have tan skin and bright crimson eyes. Are you all blind. He is not well. Please let me talk to him." The judge looked at Yami.

"Ok." Solomen nodded and walked up.

"Yami?" Solomen said softly. Yami lifted his head slightly. "Yami are you ok? Come on." Solomen held out his hand to Yami, which he shakily took. Yami looked down and stayed tense until he was out of the courtroom.

"Big brother!" Yugi shouted making Yami flinch and Yugi hugged him. "Big brother? What's wrong?"

"Yugi why don't you finish your drawing then you can talk to him in a minuet." Yugi nodded looking confused at Yami.

"Yami?" Solomen lifted Yami's chin so he was looking into Solomen's eyes. "I'm going to keep my promise." Yami looked into his eyes. "Oh god's Yami what did they do to you?" Yami shivered.

"I...just...go...home..." Yami breathed out.

"I love you Yami. I love you so much I'm so sorry for what they did to you." Solomen said hugging Yami. "They hurt you so much. Oh god's why? I'm so sorry Yami." Solomen started to cry. Solomen stopped when he felt someone wipe a tear away.

"Don't cry Gramps." Yami said smiling slightly. This tired smiled Solomen never really wanted to see on Yami's face again. He wanted to see that hyper truly happy smiled Yami was gifted with.

"Oh my dear boy. What happened?" Yami looked down as he told various things. Being cold and hungry. Hurt and scared. Solomen's heart broke with every one of Yami's broken words.

"Here." Yami said leaning on Solomen. His breath was becoming heavier and deeper. Like he was struggling with breathing.

"What is it?" Solomen asked looking at the tape Yami had handed to him.

"It...tape...of...interrogation...use...give...lawyer..." Yami said before passing out.

"Yami! Yami! Wake up!" Yugi heard his grandfather's cries and came right over.

"Big brother!" The judge rushed out with the two guards.

"Call the ambulance!" Some one in the crowed immanently called.

"What happened here?" The judge asked while helping Solomen lay Yami down on the bench.

"He told me what happened. And he told me to give this to his lawyer as evidence. He said he went through some kind of interrogation." The judge nodded and took the tape. Yugi was in a panic and was running around the room screaming. "Yugi shh...come here." Yugi ran to his grandfather. Solomen rocked Yugi and quietly calmed him down. The judge watched seeing that Solomen was a great grandfather. A better guardian than of Yami's father. But it was all up to the jury.

The ambulance arrived and hurriedly took Yami and placed him on a stretcher.

"Are you going to go with him?" The judge asked.

"No I must keep my promise. I must make sure Yami goes home with me. I won't allow him to be hurt again." Wilson nodded.

"Then lets finish this so you can go be with him." Solomen nodded whiping tears away.

"Come on Yugi lets head inside."

"We seem to have new evidence. A tape that Yami himself had." Sato's lawyer looked nervous but kept his composer.

The tape...

"Yami did your father ever hurt you?"

"Yes."

"DON'T LIE YAMI!" The man shouted slamming his fist on the table making Yami jump slightly.

"I'm not lying sir." The man got frustrated and left the room. Yami looked around the room as if looking for something. Then his eyes landed on the camera. "A security camera. I have to get the tape." Yami whispered. Then the man re-entered the room and Yami redirected his attention to him.

"Yami did your father ever hurt you?" The man asked once again.

"Yes I already told you."

"No you say no my father never hurt me. Get it right and you will get to go home." Yami sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Why would I lie like that?" Yami huffed. The room was dark with only a small light bulb to light the room.

"It's not a lie. You are lying aren't you Yami! Do you really think they want a murderer like you!" He asked harshly.

"I just want to go home." Yami whispered.

"Then tell the truth!"

"I AM!"

"We can do this all night." Yami shivered as the room temperature dropped.

Then the unspeakable happened the manpunched himself over and over again. Yami watched in confusion and horror. Then the man walked to Yami and shoved Yami against the floor. Yami struggled back.

"Guard!" The guard fumbled with the keys and opened the door. "He's out of control he's trying to kill me." The guard quickly grabbed Yami away from the interrogator. The guard shoved him out of the room. Yami took one last look at the camera.

The jury gasped.

"And that was the reason Yami was thrown in jail?" The judge asked. The lawyers flipped through there work.

"Yes attempt in murder of that man."

After asking Solomen and Yugi some question they had finally made a verdict.

"We of the jury decided on the boy Yami Sato be given to the custody of...Solomen Moto. Yami's new last name is Moto, Yami Moto."

The crowed cheered. Solomen smiled and took Yugi's hand and quickly took him to the hospital.

"What room is Yami Moto in?"

"The boy that was just rushed in?"

"Yes."

"He is still being looked at. Please have a seat and the doctor will have a word with you once it's over." Solomen nodded and took Yugi over to the chairs. After a couple of hours the doctor came out.

"Yami Moto?" The doctor said looking at the clipboard.

"Yes?"

"He's a survivor I'll give you that. What happened?"

"He's been through foster home and jail and I just adopted him. Please tell me is he ok?" The doctor nodded.

"Follow me. He has been heavily drugged a lot. There are signs of abuse broken bones and tons of scratches and bruises. Malnutrition and it looks like he hadn't had a nice long sleep in a long time." He said walking to the room and opening the door. "It's like he's been to hell and back." Solomen smiled sadly at Yami.

Day after day Yami was stuck in a coma. Some of the drugs had severely damaged his brain. Solomen never left his side.

"Come on Yami you can make it. I know you can." He had got news that the integration man and Yami's father's lawyer planned it and were both sent to jail. Yami's father was put in jail for killing a bartender because he gave him the wrong drink. "Yami please wake up. I know you can."

"Don't worry Grandpa my big brother can do anything." Yugi said smiling.

After a week in the hospital Yami still had shown no signs of improving. Then one day Solomen cried on Yami's bedside because he had decided to cut life support to see if he could breath on his own. When he felt a hand on his cheek. It was Yami's.

"Oh Yami. Thank the gods." Yami's eyes were slightly open.

The next weeks Yami managed to get stronger really fast. Always saying he wanted to go home.

"I kept my promise Yami. Or should I say Yami Moto." Yami smiled and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I never thought I'd make it." Yami whimpered.

"Oh my dear boy. You did make it. You are so strong. I'm so proud of you." Solomen said hugging him. Yami hugged him back and cried on his shoulder. He cried for all the cold and hungry nights. All the insults and abuse. All the broken dreams he once had. His childhood that passed by so fast. For his life.

After a couple months in the hospital Yami looked much better. His skin now a dark tan and his eyes shown a brilliant crimson. Yami finally got to go home. That night Solomen celebrated the return of Yami. Yami smiled and laughed with everyone. Just like he wanted to when he was wrongly taken from his family. At night Yami went to tuck in Yugi.

"Wishes do come true big brother." Yugi said sleepily.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that birthday wish I saved?" Yami nodded. "I wished that I'd get you back when they took you away. And here you are." Yami smiled.

"Yes I'll be here now and forever."

Finally! Dang I didn't think I'd ever get it done! Well here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEZ R&R Thanx!


End file.
